Mi noche con un vampiro
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Sakura es una joven de 22 años y a pesar de su edad lleva una vida muy aburrida. Pero una noche le ocurre algo especial que da un gran giro a su vida. Conoció al hombre más perfecto de los que haya visto nunca, con un aspecto misterioso y muy atractivo. A ella nadie le advirtió que el amor existe hasta en los lugares más raros y, mucho menos, que venga de la mano de un vampiro.


_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia** es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que la original **fue escrita por** **Elizabeth Magnus **y se titula **"Mi noche con un vampiro"**, por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE**.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sasuke tanto como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LIME…

_**Argumento:**_

Sakura es una chica de 22 años, y a pesar de su edad lleva una vida muy aburrida. Siempre se ha sentido el patito feo al que todos buscan para alguna ayuda o para algún fin. Pero una noche su vida cambio, dio un giro de 80 grados. Conoció al hombre más perfecto y hermoso, de aspecto misterioso y muy atractivo. Quien se iba a imaginar que esa noche lluviosa iba a ser la mejor de su vida. Y que le dijera, que el amor existe hasta en los lugares más raros, y con quien menos imaginas: ¡UN VAMPIRO!

"_**Mi noche con un vampiro"**_

_**Capitulo único:**_

_**LA HISTORIA.**_

Son las 8:00 de la noche, y estoy en mi casa sola, triste y aburrida, sentada en mi solitaria cama pensando como va a ser mi día mañana, ¡Uuhmm!, como si importara, para una joven como yo es lo mismo de siempre, trabajo y trabajo, nada novedoso, todo aburrido.

Desesperada de estar entre estas cuatro paredes salgo a la calle a caminar, llovía un poco, pero algo raro pasaba, había estrellas y luna, raro en una noche oscura y lluviosa.

Me dije a mi misma, ¡Wahoo! Nunca había visto una noche como esta, tan oscura y desierta y a la vez tan misteriosa.

Vi a mi vecina que llegaba de su trabajo y me saludo como siempre: -Hola Sakura, ¿como estas? ¿Disfrutando de esta noche bella y fresca? Viéndola yo, como si estuviera loca, me dije por dentro: ¡Bella! ¿Pero que le haya de bella a una noche como esta? Yo no le veo el chiste, será porque mi alma está vacía y mi vida es triste y aburrida. Si tal vez sea esa la razón.

Seguí caminando bajo la lluvia con mis pensamientos estúpidos en otro lado, nada me tranquilizaba, miraba hacia el cielo, miraba para todos lados, todo me aburría, nada me daba alegría.

Continué caminando y me tope con un hombre, y le dije: -Disculpe- y mirándolo a los ojos cual fue mi sorpresa, era un Miguel Ángel andando en carne y hueso, era tan hermoso, tenía el cuerpo más atractivo, el que jamás allá visto.

Tenía un aura impresionante, sus ojos eran de color negros, eran hermosísimos, tenía la mirada profunda y a la vez terrorífica, tanto como hermosa y misteriosa. Era el mejor espécimen en forma masculina, el mejor que he visto en mis 22 primaveras de vida.

Me hablo con una voz penetrante, aguda y profunda, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más de lo normal, -¿Qué haces linda criatura, caminando tan sola por estas calles tan frías y oscuras?

No voy a negarlo, ¡tenía miedo! Pues me miraba de una forma muy rara se lamia los labios, su mirada subía y bajaba sobre mi cuerpo, tal vez pensando que yo era el mejor manjar de los Dioses.

Decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino pues estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabía si era la lluvia, el frio o el miedo que yo sentía. Su mano fría y cálida tomo mi brazo y me giro hacia él, lo mire, su pelo rebelde y oscuro estaba mojado como el mío, los dos estábamos empapados por completo. Cuando de nuevo oí su voz diciéndome: - Por favor no te vayas, estoy solo como tu vez y necesito compañía.

Fingiendo un valor que no tenia le conteste: -No amigo, estas equivocado, yo no soy lo que tú buscas, así que sigue tu camino y déjame en paz por favor.

Quise retirarme, pero algo me lo impedía, sería su belleza tan extraña, la cosas tan diferentes que sentía mi cuerpo cuando lo veía o el miedo que me consumía. De pronto se me acercó nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban, era una sensación maravillosa y eso que aun no me hacía nada, que tal si me hubiera tocado, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos tomo mi barbilla y me acerco hacia él, por un momento pensé que me iba a besar pues su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía, pero se movió hacia mi oído y me dijo con una voz melodiosa: -Eres tan bonita, tan bella y tan hermosa ¿lo sabes verdad?

Por un momento quise creerle, pero yo sabía que no era verdad, riéndome de mi misma y a la vez enojada porque sentía que se estaba burlando de mí, le grite: -¡Mírame!, pero mírame muy bien, soy rara, fea y poco atractiva, oh es que ¿estás ciego?, ¿no ves que estoy empapada y desarreglada? En cambio tu, mírate, aun con esta lluvia, sigues estando guapo, atractivo y hermoso, me intrigas y me das miedo.

El sonrió por primera vez, y me quede muda e hipnotizada, y me dije por dentro: _"Dios mío, pero que hombre tan perfecto, hasta su sonrisa es perfecta, ¿no hay nada que pueda ver en su precioso cuerpo que este imperfecto?"_

Volví a fingir valor, me puse recta y le pregunte: -¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no te haces a un lado y me dejas ir?

Se acerco hacia a mí, yo tuve que dar dos pasos atrás, volvió a tomar mi barbilla, y lo vi, por primera vez mis ojos se vieron con los suyos no se por cuanto tiempo, pues estaba perdida en ellos, cuando el me dijo: -Quiero algo de ti, pero no sé si puedas dármelo o yo pueda tomarlo.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, y me aleje de su lado unos cuantos pasos, la lluvia cada vez estaba más fuerte o tal vez eran mis nervios, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba frente a mí, pegue un grito y asustada le dije: -¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Quién diablos eres? No te vi venir.

De mis ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, el no las miraba pues se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, empecé a temblar y mis dientes castañeaban pero de frio, el quiso abrazarme, no sé cómo me le zafe y lo avente, no quería que me tocara, y le dije llorando: -Aléjate, no te me acerques, ¡no me toques!

Cuando quise correr ya fue inútil, entre aun callejón oscuro y sin salida, y además mis piernas no respondían.

Se me acerco lentamente, quise hacerme hacia atrás y tope con una pared, no había salida, espere lo peor cerré mis ojos llorando y rezando por lo que me esperaba. Sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro y me dijo: -No llores por favor, perdóname si te causo algún miedo.

Me quede paralizada alrededor de sus brazos. Luego agacho su cabeza y sentí sus labios besando mis mejillas, sus manos tocando mi cabello y peor aún, sus labios tocaron los míos, quise empujarlo, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no lo alejara, al contrario que lo dejara ahí, para que yo experimentara lo que estaba por venir.

Sus labios cada vez exigían más y más, fue el beso más lindo que me han dado, tan delicado y húmedo. No sé cómo diablos entro en mi cabeza, manipulando mi mente, pero oí su voz diciéndome: **-No tengas miedo, no te hare ningún daño, cierra tus ojos, déjate llevar y disfruta el momento.**

Ese beso me estaba torturando, me estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido de donde no quería volver, era una droga.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaban más y más, su boca era puro fuego. Fue bajando de mis labios hacia mi cuello, su boca roja y carnosa hacia cosas que yo no entendía, me besaba, me succionaba y me mordía con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera a quebrarme en mil pedazos, sentí un leve piquete como el de una aguja y detrás de ello la sensación mas inmensa y única que jamás habías sentido en mi corta y estúpida vida.

Yo lo abrazaba cada vez más, tocaba su cabeza, acariciando su pelo, deseando que no parara, no quería soltarlo, su olor me embriagaba cada vez más, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, no había un lugar donde no acariciara y dejara su huella. Era tan delicioso sentir todo aquello, no nos importaba la lluvia y que alguien no viera, yo quería seguir y no parar nunca.

En el calor de la pasión, avergonzada le dije: -Por favor, hazme el amor.

Se separo de mi cuello, pensé que no le había gustado la idea pero me dijo: -¿Estás segura?

Jadeando y excitada lo acerque a mi besándolo, tocándolo como él lo había hecho antes conmigo y le dije: -¡Si, si quiero!

Fue mi primera vez, a pesar de mi edad. Yo no era atractiva, nunca llame la atención de un chico, era el clásico patito feo, al que solo buscaban para la ayuda de un trabajo o sacarlo de algún problema.

Y ahora estoy aquí en sus brazos amándolo y el amándome. En el momento de la culminación un hermoso aroma empezó a rondar en el ambiente era un olor a menta fresca con un toque de brisa de un tierno amanecer.

Ya no había lluvia, no había nadie, solo éramos él y yo. Era mi primer orgasmo.

Nunca pensé perder mi virginidad en un callejón oscuro, en una noche lluviosa con estrellas y luna, y mucho menos con un desconocido del que no sabía nada, pero del que ya me sentía enamorada.

Cuando todo termino, el dejo de abrazarme y de morder mi cuello, vi un poco de sangre cayendo de mi cuello a mi pecho y me lo limpio dándome una ligera caricia con su lengua. Nos vimos a los ojos y él me sonrío, y por primera vez vi unos dientes tan blancos y perfectos, pero lo más increíble: _"sus colmillos"_. Aún así, ya no le tenía miedo.

Mientras arreglábamos nuestras ropas le dije: -¿quién eres?, él volvió a besarme, y no sé por qué me daba la sensación de que no iba volver a verlo. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez diferente. Mordiendo y besándome en mis labios me dijo: -Soy un vampiro. Y necesitaba de ti, de tu sangre para seguir viviendo.

No estaba sorprendida, ya no me importaba lo que fuera, solo quería que no se fuera, quería estar a su lado. Lo vi que empezó a alejarse, yo corrí hacia él, y lo agarre del brazo haciendo que se volteara, luego le dije con mi voz entrecortada: -Ya que te vas dime por lo menos tu nombre, ¿no crees que me lo merezco?

El volvió a tocar mi mejilla y respondió: - Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke.

De repente una luz muy fuerte encandilo mis ojos por un momento, creí que era un relámpago, o algo peor, pensé que alguien nos había visto haciendo el amor y llamo a la policía, pero no era nada, me volví hacia a él, pero ya no estaba, mire a todos lados y grite: -¡No! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡No te vayas ¡ ¡Te amoooo! ¿Me escuchas?

Aunque para muchas sea una jugarreta, yo ya lo amaba, tal vez desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y desde muy dentro de alma grite con tanta fuerza: ¡Nooo! ¡Sasuke!

Como si fuera algo que soñé, desperté llorando en mi cama, alterada, excitada y con un desespero en mi pecho y me dije desilusionada: -¡Dios no! No, no puede ser, fue un sueño, un lindo y hermoso sueño.

Pegue un brinco asustada, pues sonó mi alarma, daban las 6:00 de la mañana. Tranquila pero no del todo, fui al baño y me lave la cara, me vi en el espejo ¡Dios era diferente! Era mi rostro pero diferente, en el había un toque de sensualidad, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas y tenían color ya que yo era muy pálida, mis labios estaban hinchados y mis ojos brillaban. Desesperada, vi mi cuello buscando esos dos puntos que me dijeran que fue algo real, pero no vi nada.

Desee no despertar nunca, quería verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo y olerlo. Como si él hubiera leído mis pensamientos, de repente me llego un olor, el mismísimo olor que cuando me estaba haciendo suya en sus brazos, _"a menta con un toque de brisa de amanecer"._

Corrí por todos lados, y recorrí cada habitación de mi apartamento, y nada, era tanto mi desespero, que tal vez en mi afán de querer verlo se me figuraban cosas. Fui al baño de nuevo y me senté en un rincón, no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, y llore como nunca había llorado, nadie me había tratado, amado y hablado como él.

En medio de mi llanto gritaba: - ¡Sasuke! quiero que sepas que si estás aquí escuchándome, ¡Te amo! ¿Me oyes? ¡!Te amooo!

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí en ese rincón llorando y gritando como loca, pero la vida sigue y tenía trabajo que hacer.

Fui al lavabo, me volví a lavar la cara, tenía un aspecto terrible, ya no era el mismo rostro que vi hace unos momentos. Tome un baño para relajarme, mis nervios estaban al cien, pero de nada me sirvió, esta angustia en mi pecho seguía.

Tome la toalla para secar mi cuerpo, y me volví hacia el espejo ¡era imposible! Allí se encontraba un mensaje que decía: _"Yo estaré en tus sueños todo el tiempo, y yo también te am,o no lo olvides nunca"_, y más abajo había una frase que voy a recordar toda mi vida: _"Fea y rara no eres, hermosa y deliciosa si lo eres " Atte. Sasuke._

En medio de mis lágrimas sonreí, y me sentí tan feliz porque ahora comprendo que todo fue real, que no soñé. Así que tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo volveré a verlo.

…_**FIN…**_

"_**NO OLVIDES NUNCA, QUE DETRÁS DE CADA MUJER RARA, HAY ALGO FASCINANTE POR DESCUBRIR. Y QUE DETRÁS DE CADA MUJER FEA, HAY UNA MUJER HERMOSA QUE DEBE SALIR". **_

Hola! :D

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot tanto como a mí. Lo eh subido como una disculpa por haberme desparecido tantos meses dejando historias sin concluir, pero les aseguro que ya estoy de regreso y que estoy trabajando en mis demás adaptaciones. Onegai sólo ténganme un poquitín de paciencia :) Aunque me quieran matar T_T

Bueno ahora me voy, pero pronto estaré de regreso con las demás historias.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

"_**Como siempre les pido, les agradecería de todo corazón que se tomaran unos minutos para dejar comentarios, ONEGAI… Ya saben que no necesitan una cuenta para dejar sus **__**REVIEWS… ya sean positivos o negativos (claro siempre con respeto)".**_

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
